Para Sempre
by Kel Minylops
Summary: O que acontece quando um certo loiro que acaba de encontrar sua felicidade, a perde? Perde a luz de sua vida? Será que ela se apagou mesmo ou ficará acesa dentro dele Para Sempre?


Para sempre

Música: Hello - Evanescence

Mais uma aula de História da Magia havia passado. Mais uma hora havia passado, uma das horas mais lerdas que ele já vira passar. Uma das horas mais lerdas que ele sentira passar.

O dia chuvoso só piorava o que ele sentia. As nuvens cinzentas escondendo o sol tão brilhante dos dias de verão. Poderia até se dizer que era como uma anestesia, pois o brilho do sol lembrava ao brilho dos olhos que ninguém podia lembrar tão perfeitamente como ele. Olhos castanhos tão profundos e felizes. Olhos que antes tinham um toque triste e sozinho, mas que quando sorria eram os mais bonitos do mundo. Eram tipos de olhos que ele não tinha como esquecer.

Não queria mais assistir a aulas naquele dia. De que adiantava se mesmo com sua presença, ele não sentia estar ali sentado na carteira em volta a todos os alunos e o professor falando sobre bobagens perto do que ele sentia? Queria se esconder da rotina, esquecer que existia, pois ele realmente não existia mais.

Foi andando vagarosamente sem forças para fazê-lo mais rápido. Passava pelos alunos que iam e vinham sem nem ver o que estava a sua frente. Esbarrou em duas garotas pelo caminho, duas garotas muito bonitas, mas não prestou atenção, pareceu nem notar que quase caíra ao tentar subir os primeiros degraus.

Pareceu uma eternidade até chegar ao salão comunal. O lugar estava vazio, pois todos os alunos da Sonserina estavam em aula no momento. O silêncio fazia tanto mal a ele. Aquele que antes odiava escandalosos, passara a adorar, principalmente quando esse escândalo vinha de alguém tão inesquecível.

_Hello_

_(Olá)   
Playground school bell rings again  
(Pátio de recreio, campainha tocando outra vez)  
Rain clouds come to play again_

_(Nuvens de chuva vêm para brincar outra vez) i _

Draco Malfoy se jogou na poltrona e deixou de se esforçar para andar. Isso só piorou sua depressão, pois ele pôde sentir com mais intensidade aquela dor aguda que preenchia todo o seu peito. Aquela dor era a pior das coisas que já sentira. Preferia morrer com ataques da maldição Cruciatus a sentir aquilo. Como poderia suportar aquela "falta" durante toda a sua vida? Se é que podia chamar aquilo de vida quando não se tem alegria, não se tem felicidade, não se tem amor.

Fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça com força para não chorar, mas as lágrimas já haviam inundado seu rosto pálido. As lágrimas quentes o faziam lembrar de mais momentos que nunca mais poderia ter. Mas não suportava lembrar sem ter, sem realmente poder sentir e viver aquilo verdadeiramente.

Enxugou depressa as lágrimas e abriu os olhos com raiva do que sentia, encontrando o fogo da lareira a sua frente. O fogo tão vermelho, mas tão vermelho quanto o cabelo dos Weasley. Tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de Gina Weasley.

"Droga! Por que tudo me faz lembrar dela?!", ele se perguntou em pensamento balançando e apertando os cabelos platinados para tentar sentir uma dor mais forte que pudesse cobrir a outra, mas não era possível.

"Por quê? Por quê?", ele perguntou em um tom de voz alto e alterado.

"Talvez por que ainda não seja a hora d'eu sair da sua vida."

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_(Ninguém te disse que ela não está respirando?)  
Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to  
(Olá, sou a tua mente dando-te alguém para falar)  
Hello_

_(Olá)_

Ele ouviu a voz que já conhecia há muito tempo. Aquela voz tão adorada e amada por ele. Levantou-se rapidamente como se tivesse criado forças de algum lugar e passou os olhos desesperados pela sala. Não tinha ninguém ali. Ela não estava ali, mas ele podia jurar que ouvira sua voz. Ele nunca esqueceria da suavidade e da beleza da voz de Gina Weasley.

Descobriu-se maluco, imaginando coisas, tendo ilusões, coisas que nunca aconteceram antes.

"Ela não pode estar de volta. Ela morreu, você não pode mudar isso, Draco.", ele dizia para si mesmo, mas a cada palavra, seu coração pedia o contrário. Dizia para não acreditar que ela estivesse morta. Pedia intensamente para que ela estivesse ali a seu lado.

"E por que você não pode mudar isso, Draco?", ele ouviu de novo a voz. Aquela voz melodiosa só podia ser dela. Ninguém o chamava pelo primeiro nome com tanto carinho. Ele reconhecia aquele jeito de falar, aquele jeito doce de o chamar. Só podia estar louco para ouvir voz de mortos!

Tentou achá-la de novo por ali, mas não encontrou ninguém. A verdade era que não tinha mais esperanças de achá-la ali. Já havia procurado tanto. O melhor era aceitar sua morte e tentar esquecer.

Apagou o fogo da lareira e começou a subir as escadas que davam para o dormitório masculino. Bateu a porta após entrar e se jogou em sua cama abafando os gemidos de dor no travesseiro. Era tudo tão infeliz, tudo tão insuportável. Chorou muito como sentira nunca chorar. Aquela eternidade longa passava tão demoradamente. Ele não conseguia dormir, não conseguia pensar. Ele não vivia, ele simplesmente existia, como uma pedra: com o passar do tempo, se destruía, e mais alguns anos, se construía para depois se destruir novamente, formando grãos de areia que não acabavam, que nunca acabavam e só voltavam a ser novas pedras, sem vida, sem morte, só a existência.

_If I smile and don't believe  
(Se eu sorrir e não acreditar)_

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
(Brevemente vou descobrir e irei acordar deste sonho)_

"Não chore. Não tem porquê chorar", ele ouviu novamente. Levantou de um salto ainda de olhos fechados, com medo de abri-los e nada encontrar.

"Acredite, Draco.", aquela voz, ele sabia, era dela. Mas além da voz, ele podia sentir, podia sentir seu cheiro, um aroma quente que o lembrava camomila. Ele sentia a presença daquele ser que o fazia tão feliz, uma felicidade momentânea que ele lembrava bem de sempre sentir ao estar com ela. Podia imaginá-la direitinho como era e sabia que ela estava ali. Por um momento, teve uma certeza. Não achava nem pensava, simplesmente sabia que ela estava ali.

Abriu os olhos devagar e não pôde dizer o tamanho do sorriso que se formou em seu rosto. Ela estava ali. Estava ali na sua frente, os cabelos vermelhos voando com o vento que vinha da janela aberta. Os olhos tão castanhos e brilhantes como o sol, assim como ele se lembrava. A pele branca, um pouco corada, ele não poderia esquecer desse detalhe que dava tanta vida nela. A cintura tão fina coberta pelo pano branco de seda. Um vestido grande e bonito, muito suave que caía perfeitamente bem nela. Rosas vermelhas e cheirosas presas no vestido e sapatos de cristal tão brilhantes quanto seus olhos.

Ela parecia um anjo. O anjo mais bonito da face da terra. Esse pensamento deixou Draco hesitante. Será que ela era realmente um anjo e que logo sumiria? Ele não sabia dizer, estava paralisado, a felicidade de poder vê-la de novo era imensa.

Ele voltou a observá-la: Sua boca estava mais vermelha e ele não hesitou em correr em seu encontro para beijá-la. A enlaçou num beijo tão desesperado que pensou que nunca mais poderia largá-la. E ele não queria. Se pudesse beijá-la assim e ela nunca mais iria embora, passaria a eternidade o fazendo. Mas não podia, e sabia que não podia.

Depois de muito tempo a beijando, depois de demonstrar todo o amor e a falta que sentia dela, finalmente teve de parar, mas não a largou. A envolveu num abraço apertado e sentiu lágrimas quentes inundando seu ombro.

"Ela está chorando.", ele pensou e afagou os cabelos vermelhos segurando-se para não fazer o mesmo.

"Sim, eu estou chorando.", ele ouviu em resposta e segurou suas mãos com firmeza para poder olhar nos olhos dela.

- Você pode ler meus pensamentos? – Draco perguntou assustado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão feliz por estar ali com ela novamente.

"Posso.", ela pensou e Draco percebeu que também podia ouvir o dela. "E você também pode."

"Gina, não sabe quanta falta eu senti de você!", Draco se jogou nos braços de Gina que o abraçou em retribuição enchendo seu rosto de beijos.

"Eu sei, Draco. Também senti muito a sua falta...", ela respondeu tentando se controlar para não gritar como ele fizera.

"Então, não me deixe, por favor!", Draco reuniu todas as forças que tinha e se ajoelhou no chão segurando fortemente as mãos de Gina.

"Draco...as coisas não são tão fáceis assim.", ela abaixou com ele e jogou seus cabelos amarelos para longe dos olhos encontrando aqueles dois infinitos azuis maravilhosos já tão conhecidos.

"Você não deve esquecer que eu não vivo mais nesse mundo. Não vivo mais no seu mundo. A minha missão aí acabou, mas a sua Draco, tem de continuar.", ela tentava ser o mais delicada possível para não fazê-lo sofrer, mas percebia que quem mais parecia sofrer dizendo isso era ela.

- Não consigo viver sem você! Não conseguirei cumprir missão nenhuma! Quero morrer! Quero viver ao seu lado! – ele disse esquecendo que poderiam ouvir e que ele poderia falar por pensamentos que gastaria menos energia. - Me dê só uma chance!

"Que história é essa de chance, Draco?", Gina pensou sorrindo pela bondade que Malfoy demonstrava. "Você não me deve coisa alguma, não a mim. Draco, você ainda tem que fazer muito por você. Você precisa aprender a viver por você mesmo!"

- Não sei viver por mim! Eu não gosto de mim! Eu sou um insensível! Nunca deveria ter te deixado naquela noite bem no alvo dos comensais! – ele a abraçou e Gina retribuiu com muito carinho. – Eu te amo muito! Não quero perdê-la de novo.

- Você não vai me perder. – Gina finalmente resolveu falar. – Você nunca vai me perder, sempre estarei com você. Pode não me ver, mas eu estarei perto, e você saberá.

- Não vá embora, por favor. – Draco pediu, os olhos inundados pelas lágrimas insistentes em cair.

- Eu não irei. Nunca. – Gina disse apertando o abraço e o beijando em seguida.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_

_(Não tentes me colar, não estou quebrada)  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you, so you can hide_

_(Olá, sou a mentira vivendo para ti para te poderes esconder)  
Don't cry_

_(Não chores)_

Ficaram naquele momento de carícias até a noite. Estavam tão felizes um junto do outro que esqueceram do tempo que parecia passar muito mais rápido enquanto estavam juntos. Gina parecia preocupada, mas estava muito segura no que fazia, sabia ser o certo:

"Draco..."

"Hum?", ele respondeu em pensamento, um sorriso lindo estampado no rosto.

"Você tem que me prometer que não vai deixar de viver por minha causa. Tem que me prometer que vai olhar para sua vida e também pra você.", Draco quis retrucar, mas Gina fez um gesto calmo pedindo que ele esperasse. "Eu não vou sair de perto de você, está me ouvindo? Eu nunca, nunca mesmo sairei de perto de você. Eu sempre estarei aqui dentro.", ela tocou vagarosamente no lado esquerdo do peito de Draco com tanto carinho e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos azuis acinzentados dele.

Foi nesse momento que Draco conseguiu acreditar. Olhando bem no fundo dos olhos castanhos dela, ele percebeu que amor não era manter-se perto da pessoa e não poder suportar a distância, mas sim, saber aceitar o outro, respeitar e amar tanto, mas tanto para deixá-la ir embora para ser feliz, seja em que situação for, longe ou perto, junto ou separado de você.

"Eu prometo.", ele respondeu e a beijou com carinho, sabendo, que não era o último beijo. Acreditando que ainda existiriam muitos em outras vidas e que o amor os juntaria sempre, mas só o verdadeiro amor.

Draco deitou no colo de Gina e acabou dormindo. Ela ainda ficou por ali, acariciando os cabelos dele por um longo tempo, até que achou melhor ir. Cuidadosamente, pegou Draco com a força que recebia em seu pensamento e o deitou sobre a cama macia de Hogwarts. Lembrar daquele lugar não era fácil para ela, assim como deixar aquele alguém ali era muito mais difícil do que sempre imaginara que seria.

Tirou uma das rosas presas em seu vestido branco e pôs sobre o peito de Draco, postando-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, e logo em seguida, se foi.

Draco acordou, e sem abrir os olhos, foi se espreguiçando por toda a cama macia. Lembrava do sonho que acabara de ter. Não sabia por quê, mas sonhara com um bebê. Um bebê de cabelos ruivos, pois apesar de ralos, dava para se ver aquela cor avermelhada. No sonho, Draco segurava o bebê em seus braços sentindo uma alegria que não existira para ele até aquele momento. O bebê sorria, ou pelo menos tentava sorrir e mal conseguia, pois devia ter apenas alguns meses. De vez em quando, ele abria os olhos e Draco podia ver que eram azuis, mas azuis como os dele. Azuis acinzentados e...felizes. É, era essa a diferença que ele via entre os seus olhos e o da pequena criatura: eles estavam felizes.

Ao perceber que Gina não estava mais ali, abriu os olhos para encarar a decepção. Ela realmente havia ido embora.

Sentou-se na cama sem perceber que a rosa caíra de seu peito indo parar no chão. Apoiou a cabeça nas mãos sentindo o sangue se concentrar todo nela. As lágrimas queriam cair, mas Draco as segurou usando toda a força que tinha. Já tinha chorado muito, não queria mais chorar.

Respirou fundo e levantou para ir ao banheiro lavar o rosto, mas acabou quase pisando na rosa. Abaixou para pegá-la e a olhou durante muito tempo. Segurava o cabo com tanta força, mas ao mesmo tempo achando que poderia machucar, machucá-la. Ele podia sentir o perfume de Gina naquela rosa branca e linda como ela era. Beijou cada pétala da flor com muito carinho como se Gina fosse ela e pudesse sentir o tamanho da saudade que ele tinha dela.

Por um momento, achou que ela poderia estar onde havia mais dessas rosas. Já as vira em Hogsmeade uma vez. Sem pensar duas vezes, saiu à sua procura.

Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping

(Inesperadamente eu sei, eu não estou dormindo)  
Hello, I'm still here

(Olá, continuo aqui)

All that's left of yesterday

(Tudo o que restou de ontem)

Ali, ali estava a floricultura. Entrou, ofegante por ter corrido tanto sem contar pela ansiedade que sentia. Olhando para todas as flores, ele parecia estar prestes a encontrar a pessoa mais importante de suas vidas. E estava.

- Posso ajudar o senhor? – uma menininha de uns cinco anos perguntou vendo o estado que Draco estava.

- Não, obrigado. – ele respondeu sem nem olhá-la para não tirar os olhos das flores. A menina se virou para voltar ao que antes estava fazendo.

Draco continuou a procurar por cada flor, pois ele podia jurar que ela estaria por ali. Chamou a atenção de muitas pessoas na loja e todos comentavam sobre a linda flor que ele já segurava. A pequena menina também não deixou de perceber o quanto ela era perfeita.

- A sua flor é muito bonita. – ela disse, mas Draco não lhe deu muita atenção. – Tenho uma igual, olha. – ela completou estendendo a mão com uma rosa branca igual à dele. Draco olhou para a flor, espantado, e logo em seguida para a menina. Ela era ruiva, a cor dos cabelos era exatamente a dos cabelos dos Weasley, exatamente as dos de Gina.

- Você trabalha aqui? – Draco perguntou sem tirar os olhos da rosa que ela tinha nas mãos assim como de seus cabelos e seu rosto.

- Trabalho. – ela respondeu abaixando o rosto. – Trabalho sozinha, mas logo virão me buscar. Vou morar num orfanato, senhor.

- Num orfanato? Por quê? – Draco perguntou. Estava espantado pela grande semelhança entre Gina e a garota.

- Minha mãe foi para o céu... – ela contou de cabeça baixa, mas logo percebeu lágrimas nos olhos de Draco e disse. – Você acredita que ela está no céu, não acredita?

Draco não respondeu, simplesmente voltou seus olhos e fixou-os nos da menina.

- Seus olhos... – ele começou espantado.

- São iguais aos seus, né? – ela disse sorrindo. – É a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que tem os meus olhos.

- Você também. – Draco disse. Como podia ser? Ela era exatamente uma mistura dele com Gina. – Você quer ir tomar um sorvete?

A menina abriu os olhos azuis com vontade de aceitar, mas recusou:

- Não posso. Tenho que tomar conta da loja.

Draco olhou para as pessoas que compravam as flores e esperavam ser atendidas. Uma idéia passou por sua cabeça:

- Posso te ajudar? – Draco perguntou encantado com o sorriso que a menina lhe lançou. Ela era linda, e o que o deixava mais curioso era a mistura entre eles que não saia de sua cabeça.

- Me ajudar a vender as flores? – a menina perguntou duvidando.

- E por que não? – Draco perguntou irreconhecível. Podia fazer qualquer coisa, menos largar aquela pequena criaturinha que o encantara.

- O senhor é muito legal. – a garotinha disse meio encabulada.

- Draco. – ele disse sorrindo. – Me chame de Draco.

- Meu nome é Isabelle, mas todos me chamam de Isa.

- Então, Isa, vamos começar o trabalho? – Draco perguntou.

- É pra já! – Isabelle disse puxando a mão de Draco e o levando para trás do balcão.

Draco não tinha muito jeito para pacotes e Isabelle o ensinava tudo. No começo, Draco a ajudava com o dinheiro, mas depois, a menina fez questão de trocar e Draco teve que se virar para empacotar as flores. Riam muito e passaram a tarde se divertindo. Draco esquecera de todo seu sofrimento, de toda angústia que sentia há pouco. Aquela menina parecia ser a sua alegria trazida de volta, mas de uma outra forma.

- Onde você dorme? – Draco perguntou.

- O orfanato vai vir me buscar hoje e eu vou dormir lá, eu acho. – Isabelle disse lembrando de sua mãe.

- Você quer ir para o orfanato? – Draco perguntou curioso, mas no fundo já sabia a resposta.

- Sabe, o que eu mais queria, era ter minha mãe de volta. – ela disse. – Ela sempre foi a minha única família.

- E seu pai? – Draco esperava outra resposta.

- Eu nunca conheci meu pai. Minha mãe nunca me falou dele. Só o conheço por fotos. – Isabelle respondeu sem olhar para ele.

- Sabe...faz algum tempo, eu perdi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, uma pessoa que eu gostava muito. – Draco contou entendendo tudo que a menina sentia. – Também gostaria de ter uma filha. – Isabelle o olhou tentando entender o que ele queria dizer. Como ficou sem resposta, Draco perguntou novamente:

- O que acha de passar a ter um pai? – por um momento, ele teve a certeza que poderia ser um ótimo pai para ela.

- Seria o máximo! – Isabelle disse pulando na poltrona da loja que já estava fechada.

- Então, o que acha de ir morar comigo? – Draco perguntou. Desde que começara a namorar Gina, decidira ir morar em um apartamento sozinho para não ficar sempre sobre os olhos de seu pai. Logo que acabar Hogwarts, iria para lá. Seria muito bom ter uma companhia. – A minha casa não é muito grande, mas a gente dá um jeitinho.

- Então...você será meu pai? – Isabelle perguntou estranhando aquela sua vontade repentina de que fosse verdade.

- E você minha filha. – Draco respondeu. Nunca havia pensado nisso. A hipótese de ter filhos nunca o deixara tão animado. Mas algo naquela garota chamara sua atenção. E não era uma coisa que pudesse explicar. – A não ser que você não queira...

- Sabia que Draco quer dizer dragão? – a menina perguntou

e Draco, mesmo estranhando a mudança de assunto, não deixou de rir. Ele já sabia o que seu nome significava, mas nunca achou que alguém no mundo fosse lhe perguntar isso.

- Sabia. Mas o que tem?

- Bom, se você for o meu pai, vou ser filha de um dragão! – ela disse sorrindo. Draco riu alto junto com a pequenina até conseguir fôlego para dizer:

- Será um prazer ter uma dragãozinha como filha. – ele disse puxando a menina para se sentar em seu colo.

Do outro lado da loja, sem que nenhum dos dois percebesse, duas pessoas conversavam:

- Eu sabia que ele conseguiria. – Gina disse emocionada para o homem ao seu lado.

- Eu sabia que nós conseguiríamos. – o outro respondeu jogando os cabelos compridos e pretos para trás. – Vamos, Gina.

Sírius Black a abraçou com carinho e os dois foram andando felizes para um lugar, algum lugar.

E foi assim que Draco Malfoy conseguiu viver. Pode não ter sido com Gina Weasley, mas no fundo no fundo, ele sabia que ela estava ali junto a ele, bem no fundo do seu coração. Assim como aquela adorável garotinha que há pouco conhecera, mas já estava guardada ali dentro a sete chaves há muito tempo.

**N/A: Olá! Gostaram da song? Sempre gostei do Draco e da Gina e fazer uma fic assim foi genial! Eu me apaixonei pela idéia que surgiu com um "Tim" (não é propaganda!) na minha cabeça! É bem deprê, é verdade, mas acho que seria legal colocá-la aqui para saber a opinião de vocês!!! Me mandem e-mails dizendo o que acharam, ta? Eu necessito deles para continuar a escrever! Ah, e leiam a minha fic...Harry Potter e Carol Leridd que também tem sido postada aqui (Agora sim é propaganda)!**

**Beijos, Kel Minylops! **


End file.
